Meeting the Family
by yummycake110
Summary: Kuroko is going to introduce her friends and her boyfriend to her "family." Kagami x Fem! Kuroko (oneshot) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN WHAT OC I CREATE.


The Generation of Miracles, Momoi, and Seiren stood outside Kuroko's home with gaping mouths (except for Akashi). Her house was practically a mansion. The house wasn't just a single building; it was a series of buildings that connected together through a courtyard. There also seemed to be a lot of scary people coming in and out of the house. At last Kuroko came out and invited them in. She was wearing a pale blue kimono that matched her hair. Kuroko had told them to dress up so they were all wearing suits with matching ties. Momoi was wearing a pink dress. Kuroko told them, "It's nice to see you all. Come in, come in. I'm going to introduce you guys to some people and here's a warning: don't be afraid." They all walked inside the Kuroko's home and were immediately frightened. Inside were gangster and scary people. They seemed to be glaring at everyone and they were all intimidated by them. Suddenly, they all cleared the way and made a path for Kuroko and her friends.

"Greetings, Ojou-sama."

Kuroko then motioned for Seiren, Momoi, and the Generation of Miracles to follow her. As she walked, she greeted the gangsters. She also introduced each of the basketball players and Momoi. After every introduction, the gangsters would repeat their greeting in a similar fashion. "Greeting, (Name)-sama." By the end of the introductions, they were all exhausted.

"What the hell is going on, Kuroko?" asked Aomine to his former light.

"I would also like to know what is happening?" said Midorima curtly.

"Yea, Kuroko. What are we doing here?" questioned Hyuuga.

"We're meeting some people. I thought I told you that when I asked you to come?" said Kuroko.

"Who are you?" asked Riko as she was looking at the female basketball player confusedly.

"Why were they calling you "Ojou-sama", Kurokochi?" asked Kise.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I am the daughter of the leader of the mafia group Blue Birds. I also found several of the branches in Japan and overseas." said Kuroko while smiling innocently.

"WHAT?"

"How could you forget something so important like that, Kuroko?" asked Koganei.

"You never asked."

"Does that mean you're rich?" asked Kiyoshi absentmindedly.

"Yea, I guess."

Murasakibara stood and thought for a minute. "Kuro-chin, if you're rich does that mean you can buy me snackes whenever I want?"

Kuroko smiled and said to Murasakibara, "I thought you might ask that so I decided to buy snacks in advance." Kuroko then snapped her fingers and some men appeared with three boxes of snacks. "These are all of the limited edition snacks that you have never been able to find."

Murasakibara's eyes twinkled and then began to open the boxes. His face had an expression of happiness that no one had ever seen before. "Is this… the legendary special pocky that sold out in 15 minute? And is this… this is the special edition chocolate candy only available once every five years. This is amazing. This is the most amazing. This is the legendary special edition chicken noodle soup maiubo. I thought that it didn't exist. I spent a month trying to find this. You're the best Kuro-chin!" cried Murasakibara as he hugged the smaller girl.

"Hey! Where's our presents?" asked Aomine.

Kuroko then snapped her fingers and more men appeared carrying boxes. "I have some presents for each of you. Relax."

Everybody was delighted with their presents. Aomine got basketball shoes signed by professional players. Kise got designer clothes imported from different countries. Midorima got the lucky itens for the next six months. Akashi got a set of golden and red scissors and knives. Momoi got a bottle of perfume which was one of a kind and made just for her. Kiyoshi got a basketball signed by NBA players. Hyuuga got a jersey signed by professional basketball players. Riko got the dress she was eying from a designer brand. Kagami got a book full of NBA players' signatures and autographs addressed to him. The rest also got similar presents that they enjoyed. But there was still one question lingering in their minds….

"How did you get everything, Kurokochi? Did you guys steal it?" asked an idiotic Kise.

"Kuroko looked at him with a straight face and said, "Of course we did. Everything you guys are holding is smuggled." Kuroko took one look at their expressions and then burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding. I have friend in every business. They owe me some favors."

"What kind of favors? I don't want a criminal on my team." said Riko uncertainly.

Kuroko laughed again and handed Riko a business card. "This is what I do. I bet you recognize it."

Riko looked at it and immediately recognized it. Who wouldn't recognize it? It was the card of Hana. Hana is a legendary match maker who will set you up with a partner if you sign a slip of paper saying that you owe her a favor. "Y-y-you really are amazing. You and your family sure are something." stammered out Riko.

* * *

During the whole time, Kagami had been pretty fidgety and quiet. He was thinking about something.

_Flashback _

"Kagami, I think that's it time for us to tell the others and our family about our relationship." said Kuroko while sitting in between his legs while watching TV.

Kagami had of course agreed. He loves Kuroko so much and wanted to say it to the whole world. He was really nervous when Kuroko said that she wanted to introduce him to her parents.

"W-what if I mess up?"

"Trust me, Kagami. You'll be fine."

Kagami decided to go through with what Kuroko said.

* * *

Everyone went in a room and Kuroko talked to them gently.

"Just calm down. I want to introduce you guys to everyone. Just relax."

* * *

They all entered a room and then they saw that they were on a stage. Many people were sitting in the audience's seats. Kuroko then greeted everyone and then began to introduce each of her friends to the crowd of gangsters.

"Kurokochi, I think you forgot Kagamichi." whispered Kise.

"Don't worry."

Kuroko then brought Kagami to the front of the stage and held his hand. Kuroko smiled and then turned to everyone. "Everyone, Kagami is my boyfriend."

Everybody in the room was shocked and speechless. Then the basketball players on the side of the stage regained their ability to talk.

"Oi! Bakagami! Tetsu's mine!" said Aomine angrily as he stomped onto the stage.

"Ehh! Kurokochi is mine! I like her the best!" said Kise as he rushed out to the stage behind Aomine.

"Kuroko obviously thinks of me superior." stated Midorima as he strutted to the stage.

"No way! Kuro-chin obviously thinks I'm the best." said Murasakibara as he was eating potato chips and following Midorima to the stage.

"Tetsuna will choose me because I am absolute." said Akashi calmly as he followed the rest of the Generation of Mriacles.

"No way! Tetsu-chan will be mine." said Momoi as she went on stage to fight for Kuroko.

The gang members soon realized what was going on and was soon upset about their leader's daughter being stolen from them. "Kuroko-chan is ours. We will never let you evil guys take her away!" protested the gang.

Then Kuroko said, "Enough! I am Kagami's and Kagami is mine! Deal with it." Then she pulled Kagami's tie and kissed him. They kissed for quite a while and then finally stopped coming up for air. Kagami than hugged Kuroko and said defiantly, "Kuroko's mine! Don't touch her!"

The crowd calmed down and then a loud laugh could be heard all over the room.

"Ahh. Tetsuna, you've made a good choice. I accept him as my son-in-law. He will be a great successor to the family business Tetsuna. Start planning your wedding. It's gonna be soon. I want to see grandchildren." said Tetsuna's father loudly while her mother was nodding with a big smile.

Kagami began to calm down because Kuroko's father and mother had approved him. They both smiled at each other. Then the double doors opened to reveal three men huffing and puffing. The all were radiating with beauty and had teal hair like Kuroko.

"We'll never accept you as our brother-in-law!" said one of the boys.

"What have to done to our dear sister!" exclaimed another boy.

"You'll have to get through us before you can get to our sister!" said the last boy.

Kuroko then looked over at her brothers with a chilling smile. "Daiki-niisan, Arata-niisan, Yoshio-niisan, please stop. Would you like to 'play' with me? I'm sure you would want to do it again after what happened last time. I am the original heir of the family business."

The room had dropped about 10 degrees. A gang member in the back whispered to everyone, "Tetsuna-chan is the scariest person in the mafia. She founded almost all of the overseas branches and most of the Japanese branches. She is a fighting machine. She is a fourth degree black belt in Tae kwon do, Judo, Karate, and other martial arts. She is also the best at shooting guns in the family. She is also very skilled in using weapons such as swords."

The boys vigorously shook their head saying no while repeating, "No, Imoto-sama. We do not wish to 'play' with you again."

Kuroko then smiled a warm smile and said, "Good. I guess all of you approve of our relationship."

Kuroko looked at her former teammates but when they shook their heads to say no, Kuroko glared at them. They then nodded yes in fear.

"Good. Everyone dismissed!" Then Kuroko looked at her family, "Now that you know I'm dating Kagami, I'm going to stay the night at his place tonight. See ya!"

Kuroko's brothers was shocked and tried to chase her and a flustered Kagami while yelling at them to come back. Tetsuna turned back and stuck out her tongue. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun with Kagami tonight!"

Hyuuga then burst out laughing. Everyone then looked at him.

"What?" asked Kiyoshi.

"They really are meant for each other." said Hyuga with a smile on his face.

"Yea they are."

They all watched the figures of Kagami and Tetsuna growing smaller and smaller as they were running away from Tetsuna's brothers.

It seems that Kuroko's mother is already picking out a good wedding dress for her daughter. Now all we need to do is tell Kagami's parents….


End file.
